I Give Myself To You
by princecharmingstoolate
Summary: They both had important things that they needed to do. But first, they had a happier business to attend to: they were going to forge a new bond. "It was time. This was it. They couldn't hold it off any longer." Short version of Schuyler and Jack's bond.


**I Give Myself To You  
**_you are my thunder_

**Summary: **_They both had important things that they needed to do. But, first, they had a happier business to attend to: they were going to forge a new bond._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I really want Bloody Valentine to come out. At least it comes out in December, ****and I don't have to wait till, like, February! **

**

* * *

**

Jack needed to leave soon, as he had to face Mimi back in New York.

Schuyler needed to leave soon, as she had to continue to find the gates. She needed to find them all, and protect them all, so that they could continue keeping Lucifer, _the_ Silver Blood, at bay.

But, first, they had a happier business to attend to: they were going to forge a new bond.

Jack was going to forsake his with his twin for Schuyler. The two were going to go against all the rules ever made.

They might never see each other again, though. Jack might be killed. Schuyler might not succeed. But no matter how far away they'd be…they'd be together, always. They were going to do this separately, but yet, they'd still be doing it together.

"I love you, Schuyler." He whispered, as he kissed her lips lightly.

This was it.

It was time.

They couldn't hold it off any longer.

"Jack…" She whispered back, hungrily replying.

But then, she stopped, and pulled back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." He said simply. His voice was strong; sure. He didn't sound as if he had any doubts. He wasn't mentally wondering if he'd regret this, either. But, he was a good liar, and much better at concealing his thoughts then Schuyler could ever hope to be. He was Abbadon, after all, while she wasn't even a true blue blood.

She was half-human, and wasn't suppose to exist. She wondered, for the millionth time, who she was to come between Madeleine Force, Azrael, the Angel of Death, and Benjamin Force, Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction. The twin Angels of the Apocalypse. They had been the most powerful vampires after the Uncorrupted! They were Lucifer's former lieutenants. They were meant to be together…

Her and Jack…they weren't.

_Be quiet with your doubts!_

_Hear me out!_

"My dear, I'm positive. I've never been more sure about anything, ever. I swear to you."

"This can't be undone, Jack. And I'm just a human. I'll die, eventually. Who knows if I'll be able to come back? Who knows if we'll even live through our tasks?" That was Schuyler: always thinking. Always serious. Always wondering.

"You can't even let yourself think that like. That's setting yourself up for disaster. Try to be more positive, love. And, really, that's all the more reason to go through with this. If I die, I want to you to know I was yours; I want to know you were mine. I wasn't Mimi's, and you weren't Oliver's. We were each other's."

"What's there to be positive about?" Word vomit, she thought, blushing. Had she really just said that?

"Well, for one, you have me. Unless you no longer want me. Is that why all the worry? You think you'll regret this?"

"No!"

"Then why are we having this discussion?"

He went back to kissing her, and she forgot all her reasons and worries. It was just the two of them. That was all that mattered.

No one else in the world even existed.

Somehow, she had been pushed backwards towards the bed, and the kiss broke for a minute, allowing her to lay down, and him to mimic her motions.

"I love you. And so I give myself to you." Jack declared, his voice loud and clear.

"I give myself to you, too." She repeated, and they each broke into smiles.

Foreheads touching, their eyes bore into each others. They could _hear_ each others thoughts, and they were the same. They could _feel_ each others emotions, and they were also the same.

It was like they were one.

And well, now, I suppose they were.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I only finished Schuyler and Jack's part of the story: the beginning section, and their one mini-chapter in the back. So, off to the rest of the book!**

**Oh, and I'm thinking of writing a version of the next book, but I'm not sure if I could do it justice. I'm pretty sure it'd just be Schuyler and Jack's story, unless I find Mimi's and Deming's stories particularly enticing.**

**What do you think?**


End file.
